


Wispy Touch

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Alastor finds himself aroused late at night, his shadow takes matters into its own hands.
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor's Shadow (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Wispy Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone over on twitter

The gentle wisps against his ankles were keeping Alastor awake. Normally he didn’t care, but he couldn’t take his mind off the heat pooling in his groin. His shadow could feel it, that’s why it was getting handsy. Doing it’s best to take care of him. Cool, feather-light touches traced up his inner thighs and he couldn’t keep himself from whimpering, quickly snapping his legs shut. Angel Dust was in the room next door, and Alastor would die before risking being heard. His shadow, of course, knew all the right places on his body to tease to turn him into a trembling, whimpering mess, but if Angel Dust heard him, he’d never hear the end of it, and the flirtations would, no doubt, increase drastically.

He slapped a hand over his mouth to silence a moan when a wispy hand coiled around his groin, his shadow poking its head out from under the covers with a mischievous grin. It squeezed his shaft and Alastor whimpered, closing his eyes

“You’re being naughty,” He scolded breathlessly.

The shadow squinted its eyes in excitement and disappeared under the covers again. Alastor tilted his head back and whined softly in frustration, pressing his hand hard against his mouth as his underwear were tugged down. Something cool enveloped his cock and he let out a startled yelp

“Mmm! N-Not  _ every  _ whim must be obeyed, you know,” He huffed, blushing deeply.

He gasped when the sheets were suddenly tossed off his body and his shadow loomed over him, a mischievous glint in its eyes. Alastor pouted at it

“You’re incredibly pushy, you know?” He mumbled.

It squinted an eye at him, causing Alastor to scoff

“I am  _ not  _ pushy,” He grumbled.

The shadow just grinned and wrapped its soft hand around Alastor’s shaft, giving it a squeeze. Alastor bit his lip and parted his legs a bit more, snapping his fingers to rid himself of his clothes

“Well, since you clearly have no intention of stopping any time soon, just hurry up and get it over with,” He breathed.

His shadow nestled comfortable between his legs, dipping a hand down to press two fingers into Alastor, who shuddered slightly

“Mmm, like that,” He praised, letting his eyes fall shut so he could just enjoy the feeling.

Wispy lips brushed against his neck and Alastor tilted his head out of the way

“Don’t leave marks above the collar,” He breathed.

He didn’t need to say it out loud, his shadow was a part of him, and therefore could hear his thoughts, but it felt weird being completely quiet. Teeth sank into his shoulder and he cried out in surprise before quickly covering his mouth, jerking his hips upwards. He was never more aware of what a jerk he could be than when his shadow decided to get playful. It was him, just without all the tedious filters. His most baser wants and urges, his primal instincts.

A third finger pressed into him and he whined against his hand, bucking into the pressure. It felt like getting fucked by air. He spread his legs more and lowered his hand

“Please,” He whimpered “Give me more.”

The shadow tugged its fingers free and tilted its hips upwards to grind its own erection against Alastor’s, grinning wildly when he sobbed at the feeling. Alastor clawed at the sheets. He could feel everything his shadow felt, so the grinding was quite overwhelming. A never ending loop of pleasure. His shadow slowly ground against him, watching his expressions intensely. Alastor squeezed his eyes shut, panting heavily as his hips stuttered to meet his shadow’s movements. He was already close. He shifted farther up the bed and relaxed against the pillows. Reaching down to spread himself open, blushing deeply at the embarrassing act, happy there was no one but himself there to see such a shameful thing

“Please, fill me,” He purred.

The shadow lined its cock up and slowly sank in, closed its eyes and let out a soundless moan at the feeling. Alastor wrapped his arms around its neck and pressed their foreheads together

“Yes,” He breathed “Good boy.”

It grinned and nipped at Alastor’s lower lip, drawing a bit of blood as it slowly rutted into him. It dipped its head to tease its tongue along one of Alastor’s nipples before taking the sensitive nub into its mouth and suckling gently. Alastor tilted his head back and moaned, too lost in the overwhelming pleasure to think to silence himself. His shadow didn’t seem to mind. Alastor went rigid when his prostate was brushed and he let out an undignified squeak

“Ah! Don’t tease me,” He pleaded, draping an arm over his eyes.

His shadow snickered silently and aimed to strike that sweet spot dead on, sinking its teeth into Alastor’s nipple at the same time.. Alastor arched and cried out, digging his claws into his shadows back. He whimpered desperately at the feeling of claws digging into his skin. It was inescapable. Anything he did to his shadow to ground himself only made the experience more intense.

It closed its hand around his cock and Alastor broke. He tossed his head back and sobbed in overstimulated ecstasy as he came. His shadow shuddered, rutting into Alastor as he rode out the orgasm, lapping its tongue over that abused nub to soothe it, before slowly pulling out and fading into the darkness of the room.

Alastor lied there, naked, spent, and alone, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He’d gotten quite loud despite his better judgement. He tilted his head back to look at the wall between his and Angel Dust’s rooms. He really hoped Angel had already been asleep before he even started… 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it was just a quick little thing. I've been meaning to write something about Al and his shadow for some time, but was having trouble with it. Anywho, hope you liked it.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writer write more.


End file.
